


[Podfic] Intaglio | written by havisham

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, First Meetings, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Dr. Henry Jekyll makes an interesting new friend.
Relationships: Dorian Gray/Dr. Henry Jekyll
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] Intaglio | written by havisham

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Intaglio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637970) by [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham). 



> Recorded for the Week #3 Adventure challenge for VoiceTeam 2020: First podfic in a fandom. Thanks to havisham for having blanket permission to podfic.

| 

### Download

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1qtfwac8rob9ejt/Intaglio.mp3/file)
  * **Size:** 5MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:07:14 



### Stream  
  
---|---


End file.
